sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sicilian Vampire
| music = Frank D'Angelo | cinematography = Jeremy Major | editing = Jeremy Major Robin Gardiner Davids Tim Nanasi | studio = In Your Ear Productions | distributor = | released = | runtime = 124 minutes | country = Canada | language = English | budget = $11.3 millionScarnici, Joe. "How Did an Oscar-Nominated Legend End Up in This Painfully Amateurish Horror Film?", Vanity Fair, published November 10, 2015. Retrieved November 27, 2015. | gross = }} Sicilian Vampire is a 2015 Canadian horror drama film written, directed by and starring Frank D'Angelo. It also stars James Caan, Daryl Hannah, Paul Sorvino, and Robert Loggia. The film revolves around Santino "Sonny" Trafficante, a reputed mobster, who is bitten by a bat and turned into a vampire while at his hunting lodge. With his new abilities, Trafficante feels the need to right the wrongs in his life, while simultaneously trying to protect his loved ones.In Your Ear Productions Ltd.. "Frank D'Angelo's "Sicilian Vampire" Worldwide Premiere Slated for Big Apple Film Festival November 4th", PR Newswire, published November 3, 2015. Retrieved November 27, 2015. Synopsis The film tells the story of mobster "Sonny" Trafficante, who becomes a vampire after being bitten by a bat. He becomes imbued with supernatural powers, including the ability to speak to the dead.In Your Ear Productions Ltd.. "'Sicilian Vampire' (Official) Synopsis", www.sicilianvampire.com, published April 30, 2015. Retrieved November 28, 2015. Cast * Frank D'Angelo as Santino "Sonny" Trafficante Jr. * James Caan as Professor Bernard Isaacs * Daryl Hannah as Carmelina Trafficante * Paul Sorvino as Jimmy Scambino * Robert Loggia as Santino Trafficante Sr. * Armand Assante as Vince * Robert Davi as Big Sal * Michael Paré as Sammy * Eric Roberts as Detective Louis Marshall * Daniel Baldwin as Vito * Tony Nardi as Little Anthony * Art Hindle as Detective Domenic Supray Production With an $11.3 million production budget, Sicilian Vampire is D'Angelo's highest-budgeted film to date. His three previous directorial efforts had budgets of "at least" $3.7 million, with actors being "paid in cash". The majority of Sicilian Vampire's budget went into securing high profile actors; in particular, James Caan and Paul Sorvino. Other aspects of the budget went into paying for "wildly expensive" 6K resolution cameras, which—according to Vanity Fair—are "the highest-resolution digital cameras readily available on the market". Critical reception Vadim Rizov wrote a piece in ''Vanity Fair'' titled "How Did an Oscar-Nominated Legend End Up in This Painfully Amateurish Horror Film?" He attended the screening of Sicilian Vampire at the Big Apple Film Festival and gave it a scathing review, writing that, as in all D'Angelo films, "continuity errors, plot inconsistencies, and baffling incompetence reign supreme." Caan himself expressed both embarrassment of the film, and worry that his reputation in the industry could suffer after appearing in it, which he claimed was made necessary by his messy and expensive divorce. Soundtrack I Want to Live Forever is D'Angelo's eighth studio album, and the official soundtrack album for Sicilian Vampire. D'Angelo released the album after signing a deal with RED Distribution, a subsidiary of Sony Music Entertainment. References External links * Official Website * * Category:2015 films Category:Canadian horror films Category:Canadian drama films Category:Canadian films Category:Vampires in film Category:Films directed by Frank D'Angelo